


Words of Substance

by WHRoseGarden (JoAryn)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, train-of-thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/WHRoseGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The over-analysis of simple things can be quite revealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Substance

**Author's Note:**

> I do not propose to infer that I own any of the characters named, mentioned or inferred in the following work of fiction. They remain the property of DPB and media corporations I would not dare challenge on this point. I have simply borrowed them for a short time. I do not receive any monetary return for my writings involving the ideas, persons, or events owned under copyright by aforementioned individuals and businesses.
> 
> Also, this has not been beta-ed. Any volunteers?

Title: Words of Substance

Author: WHRoseGarden

Rating: N

Category: train-of-thought

Spoilers: none, really

Summary: The over-analysis of simple things can be quite revealing.

Author's Notes: I do not propose to infer that I own any of the characters named, mentioned or inferred in the following work of fiction. They remain the property of DPB and media corporations I would not dare challenge on this point. I have simply borrowed them for a short time. I do not receive any monetary return for my writings involving the ideas, persons, or events owned under copyright by aforementioned individuals and businesses.

Also, this has not been beta-ed. Any volunteers?

\--WHRoseGarden

WORDS OF SUBSTANCE

I've heard two different messages throughout my life: "don't settle for less, especially when you can have more;" and "take what you can get." The first I heard from my uncle, long before I was 19 and ready to start listening. The second I've heard almost everywhere else, including from myself.

Both are good advice, depending on their context and the situations in which they are used. I thought the first was too idealistic to apply to me - what did I ever do to deserve more. Uncle Matt changed that perception by helping me to prove to myself that I am worth something, I am deserving of the best I can get. It briefly crosses my mind that he might be disappointed in me now. The second is infinitely easier to follow.

I don't know if it would be simpler perhaps if I didn't have the educational background I have, wasn't a lawyer. Then maybe I wouldn't keep dissecting and translating those simple words, justifying. It's a sub-conscious second-guessing, like trying to see what the witness is really saying when he doesn't want to talk. Interpreting all the nuances of the words, their different meanings, different implications. I'm going to drive myself crazy.

Do Not Settle For Less - Especially When You Can Have More

Do: to bring to pass; perform, execute; bring about, effect; bring to an end; put forth . . . the list goes on, an entire column in Webster's.

Not: used as a function to make negative a group of words or a word.

Settle: to place so as to stay; to establish in residence . . . again, many similar meanings.

For: used as a function word to indicate purpose/indicate an intended goal/indicate the object or recipient of a perception, desire, or activity.

Less: constituting a limited number; of lower rank, degree, or importance; of reduced size, extent, degree.

Do Not Settle For Less: fail to establish in residence some object of lower rank, degree, importance.

Simple words, complex meaning. What is less? It's subjective, able to refer to a great number of things. A million dollars are less than a billion, but more than a thousand. So what standard is something less or more to?

Especially: specially; in particular.

When: at or during the time that; just at the moment that; in the event that; considering that.

You: the one or ones being addressed.

Can: to be able to do, make or accomplish; know how to; be physically or mentally able to; used to indicate possibility.

Have: to hold or maintain as a possession, privilege, or entitlement; to hold in one's use, service, regard or at one's disposal; to stand in a certain relationship to.

More: greater; additional, further; in addition; to a greater or higher degree; a greater quantity, number or amount.

Especially When You Can Have More: In particular at a time during which [I] am able to maintain as a possession, privilege, or entitlement a greater quantity.

So I should fail to establish in residence some object of lesser degree or importance, in particular at a time that [I} could possess an object of greater degree.

Don't settle for less, especially when you can have more. But what is less, and what is more? What time is when? Can I, or anyone, really possess the 'objects' I'm addressing at this point in my life?

Without much thought, I'd say what I have is the best I am able to. So therefore, I am following that ideal.

But what if you change the time? At some point in the future, 'more' may become accessible. Then, at that unknown future moment, should you forsake what you have already achieved and pursue the 'more?' Probably not - I think that is what adultery is usually construed as.

What if I feel that that same future moment is approaching fast? Getting closer and closer with every moment. Maybe it's a mirage, but I can see it on the horizon, growing bigger. If I stop my progression, will it remain forever elusive, or is it approaching me as I am approaching it, continuing even as my steps falter?

Take What You Can Get

Take: to get into one's hands or into one's possession, power, or control; to seize or capture physically.

What: that which, the one or ones that.

Get: to gain possession of; to obtain by concession or entreaty.

Take What You Can Get: To seize or capture physically that which [I] am able to gain possession of.

I used to think of that as along the lines of 'cut your losses and run.' I did that a lot in my early life. When life started to get to hairy, I grabbed what I could and then left before it could get worse. Sometimes that meant leaving the important things behind. I still do it some times, when I feel threatened or challenged in an area I'm not confident I can control.

Another way I have used this sentence is in a similar but not identical context; that of garnering whatever benefits I can before consequences roll around or someone decides they're not available to me. That was my mindset when I was young and stupid enough to get involved with a superior officer while legally married. I hadn't seen Chris in years, and I needed someone to care - the comfort and safety I associated with the arms of an older, more experienced man.

But now I look at that sentence and see a new meaning. The implication that I should pursue any dream that seems within reason. Maybe the understanding of ignoring consequences is still there, but it seems more innocent. A command to follow my dreams and get as close to achieving them as I can. I'm just not brave enough to try. I did once, and the resulting devastation - well, I've come to this point.

Now I look at them in conjunction and wonder if just possibly I should risk the safe world that I'm slowly building for myself. In the name of Getting More.

The End


End file.
